The Arms of The Angels:The Death of Quinn Fabray
by Just Call Me El
Summary: What if Quinn really died that tragic day of the crash? Read New Directions go round sharing their memories of Quinn. !SONGFIC!


**I was watching Glee fanmade videos like What if Santana died and suddenly this idea popped into my head, I don't own glee and this was a rushed writing task...So may I present to you, In the Arms of the Angels: The Death of One Quinn Fabray**

**Quinn is my favorite character, along with Blaine, Kurt, Santana and Brittany but whatever so this is definately not a hate fanfiction**

**Love you! Ellie xoxoxo**

**Oh and check out my friend's story Clashing Forces which is a glee and twilight crossover, her name is Sophia-Mary13**

**Ok one more thing! This is my first songfic so be nice...**

P.S Underline means Flashback

_Italics is lyrics_

And normal is normal

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance _

_For the break that will make it OK _

Quinn's smile grew and grew, ''I got into Yale!'' She yelled with excitement, one by one, starting with Santana and Brittany ran up to hug her, everyone except one Rachel Berry.

Rachel was crying on Finn's lap, in Mr. Shue's living room, ''I was just so awful to her, I wasn't happy at all when she got into Yale, because she told me not to marry Finn, and look where marrying Finn has got her!'' Her voice croaked as she whispered, ''She's dead.''

Will stiffened, last time the glee club were crowded round his apartment was at their very first Reginals. Rachel continued, ''I finally thought we could be friends! And- And know she's gone and she's never coming back.'' Tears soaked the pillow that Rachel was going onto.

Will looked up, Quinn was a great girl, she just never got a break from the world, ''Who want's to go next?'' He looked at the teens, all emotionally scarred for life, in the past talking helped, but would it help in this case? Maybe not...

Finn raised his head from Rachel's head, he had been whispering comforting thoughts to Rachel, none of which he had taken on himself. ''I'll go.''

_There's always some reason to feel not good enough _

_And it's hard at the end of the day _

''Mom, Dad, I'm pregnant.'' Quinn had managed to choke out, after all, it was fairly obvious after Finn had sang a song about it, he meant well, it just didn't matter in Russel Fabray's eyes, his own daughter had went behind his back, disgraced his family for life.

''Get out of my house you slut!'' He yellled at the top of his voice, Finn stood not knowing what to do, his girlfriend was getting kicked out and turned on by her parents at this very minute.

''Daddy! Please! Finn, do something.'' Quinn pleaded, Finn stood silent, shocked by the scene before him.

''You have 20 minutes.'' Russel said with an evil twist in his voice.

Game over.

Finn wiped away his tears, ''I could've done something! I still thought Beth was mine! I could've given her a happier life! Quinn and Beth! But no, I just stood there like the big dufus I am.''

Will sighed, ''Don't say that Finn, it was in the past, Quinn always said you can't change the past but you sure can change the future.''

_Memories seep from my veins _

_Let me be empty and weightless and maybe _

_I'll find some peace tonight _

Mercedes looked at everyone, ''There's been a secret I've been keeping from you,'' Everyone looked at her in confusion, ''Quinn had stayed with me when she moved out with Puck, not back with her mom.''

Blaine's eyes widened, he was new, he knew Quinn had gotten pregnant and everything, he didn't know it in depth though, ''Wha- How?''

Mercedes looked at a wall, with a blank expression, the only way you could tell she was sad was the heavy lines of tears streaming down her face, ''Maybe I better tell the story.'' Everyone nodded.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, ''You may not be a sister, but you definitely know how it feels.'' Quinn smirked a little, ''So it's decided, my brother has moved out to college and we have a spare bedroom, I've talked it over with my mom and she says it's cool if you move in. Will you?''

Quinn gasped, ''Mercedes, I don't know what to say, this is amazing.''

Mercedes smiled, ''Say yes.''

''Yes.''

Mercedes was murmuring something else about how Quinn helped her be happy with the way she looked, but no one could make it out.

_n the arms of the Angel far away from here _

_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear _

Puck looked down, ''Beth's birth.''

Tina looked at Puck, ''What about it?''

Puck answered immediately, ''It was one of the most amazing moments of my life, thanks to Quinn.'' He answered clearly, but in a low, dark whisper.

''One more push, Quinn, you're doing great!'' The doctor on call instructed.

Quinn sighed heavily, ''I can't! Please!'' Puck felt incredibly guilty, there Quinn was, giving birth to his daughter, in pain, and there was nothing he could do without it.

''Quinn, it'lll be over soon. Just... push?'' Puck asked, in the nicest way possible.

Quinn nodded, and began to push, ''YOU SUCK PUCKERMAN!'' She yelled as loud as her lungs would let her a the present moment.

Puck let out a small chuckle, ''I know Quinn, I know.'' Quinn gave him a death glare and he knew to stop.

''Congratulations! It's a girl!'' The doctor yelled in pure delight as she handed Baby Beth to Quinn.

''Hi.'' Quinn let out in a small whisper, ''I'm your mommy.'' Quinn smiled. That was the proudest moment of Puck's life.

''And now she's gone.'' Puck let out a small cry, for many (all) of the New Directions, this was the first time they had seen Puck cry. Brittany put her arm around Puck for support.

You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here

Santana had stayed silent the whole time, everyone thought she was grieving her best friend, but really she was just working up the courage to tell the room full of people what happened the day she sang Songbird to Brittany. ''I came out to Quinn before anyone else.'' Everyone blinked a few times, obviously they weren't surprised, The Unholy Trinity had been friends for many, many years.

(A/N: I made this scene up..)

''You asked me to come round?'' Quinn asked as Santana answered the door, Santana simply nodded, she was obviously upset. Quinn walked in, giving Santana a great big hug.

''Don't judge me, please.'' Santana managed to whisper.

''Of course not Santana, I would never.'' Quinn whispered back. The two walked into the living room and sat down on the black couch, ''So what's up?''

Santana hesitated before speaking, ''You know how Brittany and I were best friends? But best friends never seemed to cover it?'' Quinn nodded, letting Santana continue, ''Well, when Ms. Holiday came back, she made me realise I had feelings, feelings that I never had before,'' Quinn gave a confused look, ''I'm, um, in love with Brittany.'' Santana finished, Quinn didn't talk for about a minute, taking it all in, after all, her best friend just turned out to be in love with her other best friend, she reached to give Santana a hug, that lasted around five minutes

''It's okay Santana, you're still the awesome person you are.'' With those words, Santana knew there was a large possibility that it could be ok, giving her hope.

''Thank you Quinn.''

''No, Thank you for telling me Santana.''

Santana wiped a tear away from her eye, Brittany held her hand on her heart, moved by her girlfriend's words and memories of Quinn.

_You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here _

Will broke the silence that had been building, ''Any one else want to go?'' Sam raised his hand, Will nodded, giving him permission to talk.

''I could talk for hours, Quinn took me in when no one wanted me to be their friend, giving me her trust, even after all the shit she went through last year, but I'm not going to share one of those memories, I'm sharing one from her Senior year, when she felt most lost.'' Sam began to share his memory of him that one day in the hall way.

''It's the perfect plan Sam, when I get Beth back, we should totally get back together, you'd be a great father to her.'' Quinn began, Sam felt a little startled, ''I mean, I love Puck, and he loves Beth, but is he ready to be a father?''

''Quinn, I've forgiven you for cheating on me and everything but I don't think you're ready to be a parent yet, you're lost scared, you're trying to grow up, there's this song by John Mellancamp, Jack and Diane, there's this line which is my absolute favorite lyric ever.''

''Please don't say it.'' Quinn pleaded, but Sam ignored her.

''Hold onto sixteen as long as you can.'' 

Everyone was in tears by now, it was Kurt, infact, who stood up, trying to remain strong, ''Guys, Quinn wouldn't want us to be like this, all sad and everything, she would want us to celebrate her life, even me, who doesn't believe in God, would say that Quinn was truly an angel and a blessing to us all. But now she's gone, and we have to accept that, Quinn is now in the arm's of the Angels now.''

**Ok, guise, I hoped you liked it, I was certainly crying during this, but reviews are like Cookies and Ice cream to me so please review! Ok, byebyes XD**


End file.
